Comfort
by Usagi Carter
Summary: Usagi, in a moment of self doubt, turns to her Outer Senshi for help.


This was a spur of the moment inspiration story. Hope you like it.  
  
Comfort  
By Usagi Carter  
Last Revised: March 19, 2001  
  
  
I am alone in this place, in this world that has for so long abandoned me. Only   
four understand the heartache I feel, understand my loneliness. Only they can   
help me through this.  
  
  
*  
Usagi ran through the streets of Tokyo, tears leaking form her eyes, her lungs   
desperately asking for air, her cries silently slipping away to the heavens.   
The Inners didn't understand. Mamoru didn't understand. None of them ever   
could. There were only four she knew would ever truly understand her loneliness.   
They were her Outer Senshi.  
  
Michiru and Haruka, startled by her silent calls raced from their mansion toward   
the place they knew she was going. Both had tears of hurt in their eyes as they   
felt her anguish twisting their hearts over and over in their chests.  
  
Setsuna left the Time Gate quickly, knowing that her Princess was in need. She   
was frightened as she had never been before. She hadn't ever known that this   
would happen, that she should feel her Princess' anguish like this. The powers   
of Sailor Pluto hadn't ever prepared her for this hurt.  
  
Hotaru sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat covered her lean body and tears sprang to   
her eyes. Usagi, no Serenity, needed her. Usagi, she knew, had the Inners. This   
time, it was the true Princess that needed her and the others, or so she thought.   
She felt her transformation swirl around her as she left her room and headed to   
the destination she could feel Serenity was going to.  
  
The four of them found her in a heap of golden hair and a white skirts laying on   
the ground in the middle of Juuban Park. Each had a scared and wild look in their   
eyes. This was not their Serenity or their Usa-chan.   
  
Upon closer examination, they soon found that the time had come, Serenity, Usagi,   
and Sailor Moon had finally molded completely into one. No longer were the three   
personas separate parts of the same girl, they were now all truly one.   
"Serenity," Setsuna called to her as she crouched down in front of the tiny blond.  
  
"Am I really her? Am I really Usagi? Am I really the invincible Sailor Moon?" the   
tiny weeping woman asked the four women around her. "Tell me Setsuna, Guardian of   
Time, Princess of Pluto and soon to be Queen of Pluto, who am I?" she asked as sobs   
soon escaped her.  
  
"You are all those things, Serenity," Michiru spoke as she sat next to the blonde   
and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I don't even know which name to go by anymore. They don't understand, they never   
could. They have thought that I have been all three for as long as they have   
known me."  
  
"That's not true." Watery blue eyes gazed upon the tall blonde crouched next to   
Michiru.   
  
"Haruka's right. You have grown in front of them into all these things, as you   
have grown in front of us, whether you knew it or not," Setsuna spoke as she   
brushed bangs from the angle's face.  
  
"A long time ago, you were the serene Princess Serenity. You were also Tsukino   
Usagi, bubbly, bright and carefree. Then you became Sailor Moon, Champion of   
Justice. You are also now Chiba Usagi, a great wife and soon to be mother. And   
soon, added to the mix, you will be the regal and caring Neo Queen Serenity.   
Demo, what you must remember is that as each phase of your life ends, a part of   
the person you were will continue to be within you." Usagi looked at the Soldier   
of Silence and sighed.   
  
"As Tsukino Usagi, Princess Serenity emerged once again. When you became Sailor   
Moon, you still contained qualities of the long dead and very loved Princess as   
well as the bubbly and bright child you were, demo the warrior in you emerged.   
As Chiba Usagi, you have maintained that youthful outlook you had as Serenity,   
Usagi and Sailor Moon. You have also fulfilled your destiny of marrying Endymion   
as Serenity originally wanted and married your darling Mamo-chan and Tuxedo Kamen.   
Soon, you will give birth to a child that will take your place one day as Princess   
Serenity and Sailor Moon as you become Neo Queen Serenity. No matter what form,   
Usa, you have always been the same person. You have grown with the rest of us,"   
Hotaru spoke as softly.  
  
"Your destiny is almost complete," Setsuna said as she held the tiny girl in a   
motherly embrace.  
  
"They never say anything about it though,"  
  
"That's because they don't know that you want to hear that you're growing. They   
figure you probably knew. They also probably think that you don't want to really   
change into Queen Serenity because it will mean leaving things behind," Michiru   
said softly.  
  
"I never know if I'm doing it right," the small women said as more sobs escaped   
her mouth.  
  
"Talk to them Usagi, tell them. They need to know. The four of us will not   
always be here in body to protect you as we once thought. You will need their   
support much more one day," Hotaru said. She looked over Haruka's shoulder   
and saw five human figures and two cats, all heaving trying to catch their   
breathes.  
  
"Here's your chance," Setsuna said. Usagi looked up and saw her Inner Senshi   
and her husband standing there. She turned her gaze back to the Outers and   
hugged them.  
  
"I will always need you," she whispered as they nodded. Mamoru was the first   
to reach her after she ended the hug. His face was red from his tears and his   
run to her. He grabbed her up into a hug and held her tightly.  
  
"Usako," he croaked out, his emotions for her getting the better of him. She   
could sense his fear and anguish and only smiled. He had been afraid he'd   
driven her away and lost her for good, and she knew that scared him more than   
anything else.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she whispered as she returned his embrace.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered as he stroked his hands up and down her   
back. "I thought I'd done something to push you away," he whispered.  
  
"Iie Mamo-chan. I just need to seek advice and comfort from my Outer Senshi,   
from my elder sisters," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I was so scared you'd never come back," he cried into her ear. She pulled back   
and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"I will always come back to you." She silenced his comeback with a kiss. After   
they pulled apart, the others came and sat with her, giving her their love and   
reassurance that no matter what, all of them would always be there for her.  
  
"She has found herself once more," Haruka said as the four Outers stood back   
and then slowly slipped into the shadows once more.  
  
"Let's hope it stays that way," Michiru said as they turned to leave.  
  
"The time stream is right once more," Setsuna spoke with a small smile.  
  
"Aishiteru, Hime-chan," Hotaru said as they left.   
* 


End file.
